Quand Sebastian y met du sien!
by hasegawa-chwan
Summary: Grell X Sebastian C'est décidé, Sebastian va s'y mettre. C'est Grell qui va être content! Pour plus de détails... Faut lire! Lemon chapitre 2
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est ma première fiction sur ce couple et ma deuxième fiction en tout. Autant dire que je suis une débutante ! Cette fiction est pour ma cousine adorée, joyeux anniversaire ma chérie!

Pairing: Sebastian x Grell

Disclamer: Tout les perso appartiennent à Yana Toboso (limite, tant mieux pour eux èwé ).

Rating : euh je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'ils veulent dire mais normalement il y aura (normalement hein, je ne garantis rien) un lemon.

Surement en deux peut être trois chapitres pas plus.

Sur ceux bonne lecture !

« Sebastian !

-Qu'y a-t-il monsieur ?

-Apporte-moi un thé et un gâteau, s'il te plaît, et dépêche-toi !

-Yes, my lord ».

Conversation habituelle au manoir Phantomhive entre le comte Ciel et son majordome Sebastian. Celui-ci descendit donc à la cuisine préparer un délicieux gâteau au chocolat à son maître, quand un curieux personnage vêtu de rouge apparu dans le hall d'entrée du manoir. Une énorme veine se creusa instantanément sur le front du majordome quand l'invité surprise lui sauta au coup dans une tempête de cœurs.

Mais faisons tout d'abord les présentations :

_Ciel Phantomhive : Jeune comte de 14 ans dirigeant la plus grande fabrique de confiseries de l'Angleterre.

_Sebastian Michaelis : Séduisant majordome du comte, il est aussi un démon ayant passé un pacte avec celui-ci.

_Grell Sutcliff : Shinigami excentrique toujours vêtu de rouge, il est aussi gay et amoureux de Sébastian.

Voici donc pour la présentation des personnages et nous n'entrerons pas plus dans les détails car il n'en est pas nécessaire pour notre histoire.

…Et moi, « Qui suis-je ? » me dites-vous. Eh bien pour répondre à cette question, bien légitime de votre part, sachez que je ne suis qu'une petite voix qui raconte cette histoire surprenante un peu comme dans Aladin (1*) (comprenez une fanfiqueuse fatiguée, et qui écrit cette fiction à 22h pour faire plaisir à sa cousine). Hum… Voilà donc pour la présentation de ma modeste personne.

Continuons donc, je vous prie.

Le dénommé Grell sauta donc au coup du pauvre Sébastian, qui ne demandait quant à lui que pouvoir se rendre à la cuisine pour satisfaire l'ordre de son maître. Il ne put seulement le faire lorsqu'il eut _gentiment_ assommé la sangsue rouge qui le collait. Notre Grell fut délaissé sans compassion sur le carrelage froid et dur du grand hall avec une énorme bosse sur le front. Nous retrouvons Sebastian, dans la cuisine, en train de houspiller le cuisinier Bardroy, qui avait fait cramer le repas du midi avec un chalumeau. Après avoir sauvé ce qu'il restait du gigot d'agneau, il put enfin commencer à préparer le thé et le gâteau de son maître. Il retroussa ses manches et quelques minutes plus tard, là où résidait auparavant un mélange de farine, de sucre et de beurre, se tenait fièrement un appétissant fondant au chocolat. En sortant de la cuisine, il attrapa aussi un verre de jus de fruit. Retraversant le hall, Sébastian put apercevoir Grell toujours étendu sur le carrelage. Fronçant les sourcils, il alla tout de même déposer le goûter de Ciel (après tout, on ne fait pas attendre son maître !).

« Tu en as mis du temps, Sebastian !, le réprimanda ce dernier.

-Excusez-moi, mais c'est la faute à ce fichu shinigami, qui n'arrête pas d'être dans mes pattes, se défendit le majordome, faussement repentant.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème. Débrouille-toi juste pour faire ton travail correctement, maugréa le jeune garçon, qui n'était pas dupe.

-Yes my lord, fît il en s'inclinant.

-Mais dis-moi, Sébastian, avant de partir, pour qui est ce verre ?, demanda le compte en se penchant en avant pour voir le reste du contenu du plateau.

-Pour monsieur Tanaka.

-Depuis quand M. Tanaka boit-il autre chose que du thé ?, rétorqua-t-il à grand renfort de froncement de sourcil.

-Depuis dix minutes, quand il me l'a demandé.

- … (regard très suspicieux de la part de Ciel)

-Puis-je y aller monsieur ?

-Oui c'est ça laisse-moi, conclut-il sèchement.

-Yes, my lord »

Sebastian redescendit dans le hall où Grell c'était assis malgré un petit problème d'équilibre engendré par une bosse vertigineuse sur le front. Celui-ci recula instinctivement quand le majordome s'avança vers lui (2*).Mais au lieu de le mettre à la porte, comme il l'aurait fait d'habitude, Sebastian le saisit par le coude et le releva.

« Tiens, et arrête de pleurer tu salis le carrelage, lui dit-il en lui tendant le verre.

-Ah ? Merci Sebas-chaaaaaaann ! ».

Nouvelle tempête de cœurs autour de ladite personne. Personne qui commençait d'ailleurs sérieusement à regretter son geste. En voyant l'imminente colère du majordome, Grell se calma et se décolla de lui. Puis il accepta le verre qu'on lui tendait toujours et qui n'avait miraculeusement pas encore atterri sur le sol.

- …

-Tu ne bois pas ?

-Bah…

-« Bah » quoi ? Finis tes phrases s'il te plaît !, s'impatienta le beau majordome.

-C'est que, tu conviendras, c'est plutôt rare que tu t'occupes de moi…

-J'en conviens tout à fait, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Et puis je suppose que ce n'est pas pour te déplaire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, non, nia-t-il. C'est juste que l'idée que tu m'aies mis un truc bizarre dans le verre m'a subitement traversée l'esprit…

-Tu sais quoi, la prochaine fois je t'empoisonne.

-Donc pour l'instant il n'y a rien dans le verre à part du jus ?

-Tu es long à la détente quand même…

-Bon bah… Merci !, répondit-il joyeusement. »

Grell descendit d'une traite le verre et regarda le majordome. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes puis le démon reprit :

« Bien, et maintenant si tu me disais ce que tu viens faire au manoir ?

-Quelle question ! Je viens te voir ! » s'écria-t-il.

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû.

« DEHORS !

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_BAOUM !_ AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLEUUUUH !

Finnian sursauta et arrêta la torture des végétaux pendant quelques instants pour voir d'où venait le cri. Il put alors admirer une jolie comète rouge s'écraser à l'autre bout de la ville. Puis il reprit son activité, pas le moins du monde étonné, et continua à déformer les arbres du jardin.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A l'autre bout de la ville donc, un shinigami venant de se crasher avec élégance sur un trottoir de Londres, tentait de se relever tant bien que mal. Il marmonnait quelque chose s'apparentant à « Sebastian n'avait vraiment pas de cœur, ce n'est pas juste, j'n'ai pas mérité ça… » tout en s'époussetant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Le malheureux se mit à déambuler dans les rues du quartier glauque où il avait atterrit. Les badauds se poussaient au passage du shinigami en colère, ne voulant pas subir les représailles de cet homme si étrangement vêtu. Il se retrouva bientôt devant la devanture d'un magasin qu'il connaissait, celui de Lau. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il s'y engagea négligemment et descendit les escaliers qui menaient à la cave. Là, il trouva Lau ainsi que Ran Mao assit sur un canapé, dans une vaste pièce. Celle–ci était enfumée, à cause de tous ces drogués en mal de vivre, qui venaient là pour oublier leurs soucis. Grell s'avança jusqu'au propriétaire, qu'il salua d'un geste de la main, avant de s'affaler à côté de lui.

« Eh bien eh bien … On dirait que vous avez des soucis mon cher ami ! La même chose que d'habitude je suppose ?

-Ouais, comme d'hab'… Vous n'auriez pas un conseil par hasard ? marmonna Grell à moitié avachi sur le canapé.

-Eh bien, je voudrais bien vous conseiller si seulement je savais quel était votre problème ! fit le vendeur de drogue avec un large sourire.

-Comment ça, quel est mon problème ? Vous m'avez dit il n'y a pas dix secondes que vous saviez de quoi il en retournait !, s'indigna le shinigami.

-Je n'ai rien dit de tel voyons… J'ai juste supposé que c'était le même problème que d'habitude, rien de plus…

-Vous êtes vraiment un cas vous…, soupira le pauvre homme, sérieusement blasé par l'attitude du protagoniste.

-Voulez- vous de l'opium pour vous détendre ?, proposa l'asiatique, en tendant un petit sachet contenant des herbes à Grell.

-Non merci, je crois que je vais y aller maintenant, j'ai assez abusé de votre hospitalité, refusa-t-il, avant de se lever pour partir.

_Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je suis venu moi_, pensa-t-il.

Et avant que Lau le retienne, il remonta les marches quatre à quatre et se retrouva, une fois de plus, dans la petite ruelle glauque où Sebastian l'avait envoyé. Il se remit à marcher tête baissée, en remuant ses idées sombres.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sebastian était parti en ville avec Ciel, pour régler une affaire de meurtre que lui avait assignée la reine. De fil en aiguille, ils s'étaient rapidement retrouvés dans les quartiers malfamés de la ville, et une bande de lourdauds leur cherchaient des problèmes. Les deux hommes, pas le moins du monde intimidés, les regardaient avec indifférence. Ciel, commençant à s'impatienter, ordonna à son majordome de se débarrasser des gêneurs. Ce qu'il fit en deux coups de cuillère à pot. Alors que le majordome retournait près de son maître, il sentit un courant d'air passer derrière lui. Avec une rapidité inouïe, il abattit sa jambe sur l'opportuniste… Qui n'était autre que le pauvre Grell qui essayait de retrouver son chemin.

« Décidément, tu es en forme aujourd'hui Sebastian !, ronchonna Grell avec une ironie à peine voilée, tu m'assommes deux fois en une journée. Tu vas battre ton record !

-Tu n'as qu'à pas être toujours après moi.

-Car c'est évidement ma faute si j'ai atterri là. Tu me rappelles qui m'y a envoyé ? ».

Avant que le majordome ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, Ciel intervint, faisant comprendre que leurs gamineries le gênaient. Sebastian souffla et suivit son maître qui repartait, laissant Grell seul une nouvelle fois. L'homme reprit donc sa marche dans les rues de Londres, espérant trouver quelque divertissement dans ses ruelles. Il finit donc sa journée à faucher les âmes des quelques pouilleux, fraîchement morts, et passa ses nerfs à coup de tronçoneuse.

Quant à Sebastian, il commença à se diriger en direction du manoir en fin de journée car son maître avait élucidé l'affaire. Une fois arrivés, il était déjà tard, et sans prendre la peine de manger, Ciel alla se coucher, laissant Sebastian libre. Celui-ci, légèrement –légèrement, hein- mal à l'aise d'avoir laissé le shinigami en plan dans les mauvais quartiers de Londres, décida de le retrouver, histoire de lui prouver qu'il n'était pas _si_ méchant que ça. Car oui, Sebastian se souciait de ce que pensait Grell de lui. Et il y faisait même très attention. Mais le problème, c'est qu'après toutes ces fois où il l'avait rembarré, il ne savait plus trop si la « tornade rouge » l'accepterait. Quoi que… Vu l'acharnement qu'il y mettait, celui-ci ne devait pas avoir abandonné. Tant mieux pour Grell, parce que : de 1) Sebastian avait fini par trouvé le shinigami plutôt beau gosse de 2) c'était réciproque et de 3) il voulait l'avoir dans son plumard ! Et bien c'est une affaire qui roule ! « Ne restait plus qu'à », comme dit le dicton. Mais c'est bien là que se pose le problème ! Parce que si Sebastian savait depuis un petit moment qu'il voulait avoir Grell dans son lit (ou le sien au choix), il ne savait pas comment amener la chose. Ni comment le shinigami réagirait, car il se doutait bien que, si celui-ci était raide dingue de sa personne, il ne savait pas s'il voudrait aller jusque-là. Et pour Sebastian c'était bien simple : c'est soit du sexe soit rien ! Ne restait plus qu'à le persuader, donc. Et bien en route ! Ce n'est pas comme si Sebastian se laissait facilement abattre (à vrai dire, il n'avait pas encore commencé…). Ô non ! C'est même plutôt l'inverse, et quand il veut quelque chose c'est très rare qu'il ne l'obtienne pas.

(1*)= petit délire faut pas chercher à comprendre (à part si vous aimez les Disney) et vive les Tupperware de la mer morte !

(2*)= l'art et la manière de traumatiser un shinigami XD

Pour les reviews ça me fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir, même des pas très obligeantes (du moment que celles-ci servent à quelques chose). Merci à ma super béta sans laquelle le texte serait truffé de fautes !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Sebastian et Grell appartiennent à Yana Toboso, mais l'auberge du Chat Perché est à mouaaaahahahaha.

Et voici donc le chapitre deux, qui comportera un lemon comme convenu. Et c'est du yaoi, aussi hein. Alors ceux et celles qui ne sont pas adeptes, c'est la p'tite croix rouge en haut à droite ! (_NDC : Ou la flèche bleue en haut à gauche de l'écran, pour vous les fainéants comme moi qui ont la flemme de rouvrir une page web !)._

Rating : bah... LEMON (mon tout premier soyez indulgent(e)s) ! Donc M !

Pairing: Sebastian x Grell, what else? XD

XxX

« Mais où est-il passé bon sang ? Ça fait une heure que je le cherche ! », maugréait Sebastian en arpentant les vieux quartiers de Londres.

Il était parti du manoir depuis bien deux heures et était arrivé en ville depuis plus d'une. Et toujours pas de machin fluo armé d'une tronçonneuse. « Bon Dieu (1*), qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça… ».

Soudain, il aperçut une ombre passer au coin d'une rue. Du coin de l'œil, il avait cru voir un tissu rouge accompagner ladite ombre. Bingo ! Il pressa le pas et rattrapa Grell qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Il se rapprocha de lui discrètement et posa sa main sur son épaule. En un éclair, Grell se retourna et abattit sa tronçonneuse sur le majordome. Celui-ci eut juste le temps de s'écarter avant que la lame ne le traverse. Quand le shinigami aperçut l'auteur de sa frousse, il poussa un long soupir et rangea son arme (2*). Devant le mutisme de l'autre homme, il engagea la conversation :

« Que me veux-tu, encore ?, soupira-t-il.

-Hum, rien je me baladais c'est tout, affirma le beau majordome.

-Et donc, quand tu te balades tu te sens obligé de me faire une frousse bleue ?

-Non.

-Et donc ?

-Et donc, reprit-il, je voulais juste te signaler ma présence.

-Depuis quand me la signales-tu ?, questionna le rouge, dubitatif.

-J'avais envie de te parler. C'est interdit ?, rétorqua agressivement Sebastian.

-Je suppose que non. Mais dis-moi, serais-tu énervé à tout hasard ?, demanda Grell, l'air de s'amuser comme un petit fou.

-Une heure que je te cours après, tu m'étonnes que je sois sur les nerfs, marmonna le beau brun.

-De quoi ?

-Rien. »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes, et aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir reprendre la parole. Sebastian, voyant que Grell allait partir, le retint par la manche. Interloqué, celui–ci ouvrit la bouche pour demander une explication. Mais aucun son n'en sorti.

Et pour cause, Sebastian venait de l'obstruer avec la sienne. Agréablement surpris, il ne se débattit pas et se laissa aller à l'étreinte possessive du majordome. Quand celui-ci le relâcha, Grell le regarda avec méfiance, se demandant quel coup fourré il lui préparait. Ce dernier pouffa et refondit sur ses lèvres, coupant court à toutes éventuelles protestations de sa proie. Car désormais, Grell était sa proie, et il n'était pas question de la laisser partir ! Mais apparemment, celle-ci n'en avait pas l'intention, et c'est avec joie qu'il ouvrit sa bouche à la langue taquine qui en demandait l'accès. S'ensuit alors un baiser fougueux (de-la-mort-qui-tue, s'il vous plait! hum…) pendant lequel Grell avait passé ses mains dans les cheveux de son vis-à-vis, et Sebastian sur ses hanches. Après quelques minutes d'échange de salive intensif, les deux hommes se séparèrent par manque d'oxygène.

Sans même se préoccuper de la réaction de Grell, Sebastian l'empoigna, tout sauf délicatement, et le traîna dans la ville à la recherche d'une auberge. Loin de s'en formaliser, Grell le suivait de bonne grâce, à moitié perdu dans ses fantasmes de « demoiselle en mal d'amour se faisant sauver pas son grand et beau et fort prince tout à fait charmant ». Et le voyant partir dans ses délires murmurés beaucoup trop mielleux à son goût, Sebastian s'arrêta, histoire de lui exposer son point de vue et de remettre les pendules à l'heure.

« Calme toi, je suis tout sauf ton « grand et beau et fort prince tout à fait charmant » pour reprendre tes dires.

-Ah ? Alors t'es quoi ?, demanda Grell, encore à moitié dans ses folies mièvres.

-Tout sauf ça, répondit-il avec une grimace de dégoût.

-Bah alors pourquoi t'es venu m'embrasser ?, questionna-t-il, maintenant incrédule.

-On va dire que tu ne me laisses pas indifférent, mais… ».

Sebastian ne put finir sa phrase que Grell lui sautait dessus gueulant tout plein de trucs pervers, comme quoi il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui, et bla et bla et bla. Celui-ci sourit. Un plan sexe ne le dérangeait pas ? Tant mieux ! Il ne demandait que ça.

Voyant que Grell avait abandonné ses fantasmes guimauves pour les remplacer par un joyeux méli-mélo de sadisme et de perversité, Sebastian reprit sa marche en quête d'une auberge. Sauf que marcher avec un shinigami accroché au cou, c'est tout, sauf pratique. Alors sans plus de cérémonies, il le balança sur son épaule comme un sac à patates, rouge avec une tronçonneuse, certes, mais un sac à patates quand même. Il reprit donc sa marche, cherchant du regard une auberge potable où il pourrait « s'occuper » de Grell tranquillement. Enfin son regard s'arrêta sur une petite bâtisse nommée «Le chat perché» (3*). Déposant son fardeau à terre, il entra pour demander une chambre. L'auberge était plutôt propre, le majordome ne fit donc pas de chichis et loua une chambre pour deux. Grell ayant à peu près retrouvé ses esprits était entré à sa suite et s'empara des clés que tendait l'intendant. Sous le regard interloqué de Sebastian, il monta les escaliers menant à l'étage en courant.

« Attends un petit peu mon Sebas-chan je me prépare ! hurla-t-il à son attention.

-Il est un peu bizarre votre ami…, lança l'intendant pour essayer de briser le silence causé par l'attitude dudit « ami »

-Mouais, un peu excentrique je le reconnais, répondit Sebastian les yeux dans le vague et un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

-Et il est parti faire quoi pour que vous deviez rester là ?, hasarda-t-il.

-Se remaquiller sûrement…

-…

-TU PEUX MONTER~ !

Sebastian ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et avant que l'autre homme puisse réagir, il grimpait déjà quatre à quatre les marches menant à l'étage. Arrivé en haut, il trouva plusieurs chambres, mais se dirigea directement vers l'une d'elle, certain d'y trouver Grell, plus ou moins vêtu. Souriant à cette idée, il pénétra dans la chambre. Effectivement Grell était bien là, prenant une pose sexy sur le lit et l'attendait. Il n'était vêtu que d'un simple boxer pourpre et le regardait avec une lueur perverse dans les yeux. A côté de lui trônait une paire de menottes sur la table de chevet. Sebastian entra dans la pièce et une seconde plus tard chevauchait le shinigami. Il l'embrassa fougueusement, ses mains se baladant sur le corps presque nu sous lui. Grell, légèrement contrarié de voir que le majordome étant encore parfaitement habillé, entreprit de réparer cet impair. Bientôt il fut tout aussi nu que lui, les boxers étant partis se balader au fond de la pièce. Leurs érections déjà dures se frottaient déjà avec enthousiasme. Avisant la paire de menottes, Sebastian quitta le coup de son amant, arrêtant de le léchouiller, et s'empara des deux cerceaux de métal. Il attacha Grell au montant du lit, et repartit à l'assaut. Grell dévoila un sourire plein de dents pointues avant de gémir de plaisir quand Sebastian lui mordilla un des bouts de chair rose. Puis il reprit sa descente, ne s'arrêtant que pour jeter un regard satisfait au visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux du shinigami. Il arriva finalement devant le sexe tendu de son amant, et sans hésiter, le prit en bouche. Après quelques langoureux va-et-vient, Grell vint dans sa bouche. Mais si celui-ci était déjà satisfait, Sebastian, lui, n'était toujours pas venu, et sa verge tendue, ayant sûrement le sentiment d'être oubliée, le rappela rapidement à l'ordre. Il entreprit donc de pilonner avec enthousiasme l'arrière train de son nouvel amant.

Pendant que ces deux-là batifolaient gaiement, une petite tête rousse fit son apparition. Discrètement, elle sortit un appareil de son sac et entrouvrit la porte. Puis, elle glissa l'objectif dans la pièce puis repartit au rez-de-chaussée. Là s'assit à une table une certaine personne et déplia un petit écran (4*). Bientôt toute son attention fut fixée sur son écran. Mais rapidement, une autre personne le rejoignit, l'obligeant à détourner le regard.

« Que faites-vous Ronald ?

-Mais rien du tout !

-Quel est cet écran ?

- Vas-y Sebas-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, c'est bon !

-… (Gros blanc dans l'assistance)

- Que fait cet imbécile de Grell avec ce démon ?

-A votre avis William?

-…

-Vous voulez m'accompagner pour ce visionnage ? ».

XxX

(1*) « Bon Dieu », me dites-vous, de la part d'un diable ? Vous avez le droit de vous poser des questions sur ma santé mentale…

(2*) 1. J'avais tendance à penser que les tronçonneuses n'étaient pas des armes… Jusqu'à « Massacre à la tronçonneuse ».

2. Il l'a rangé où ? Mystère mystère !

(3*) Où est-ce que je suis allée chercher ce nom… Bonne question ! La réponse est simple (et un p'tit chouïa perverse m'enfin il n'y a sûrement que moi et mon cerveau tordu qui ont compris)… Un indice, Sebastian adore les chats.

A vous de voir si vous êtes aussi atteintes que moi !

(4*) Anachronisme je sais. Mais bon… On va dire que pour mon bon plaisir, les shinigami sont assez en avance sur leur temps pour se le permettre!

Voilà c'est fini (enfin! Parce que pour vous ça fait pas longtemps mais moi j'en bave depuis un bail ! Méchante cousine !) En espérant que cela vous ait plus !

Reviews ?


End file.
